


Four-Minute Mile

by hardboiledbaby



Category: Starsky & Hutch
Genre: Episode Related, Gen, Missing Scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-29
Updated: 2018-07-29
Packaged: 2019-06-18 09:38:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15482901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hardboiledbaby/pseuds/hardboiledbaby
Summary: Ken tried his best. He ran as if his life depended on it.





	Four-Minute Mile

**Author's Note:**

> Double drabble, written for the LiveJournal me_and_thee_100 challenge 440: Over

Ken was tired.

He'd already qualified for the upcoming district competition, but Coach kept pushing. _See if you can run a four-minute mile_ , he said. The man was nuts. 

Still, Ken tried his best. He ran as if his life depended on it. 

Sweat dripped down his face and his chest tightened up. He was getting light-headed.

_C'mon, you can do it._

Ken wasn't so sure. He was beyond tired, now, and could not seem to catch his breath.

_Keep going._

But it was no use. He had nothing left in him. Everything hurt, his lungs were on fire, he was done. 

"I'm sorry, Coach."

_**Don't you dare give up, Captain Marvel.** _

...Starsky? What—

Hutch blinked and squinted against the blurriness. An oxygen tent?

Then he remembered: He wasn't running. He was dying.

"I'm sorry, Starsk."

_**No. It ain't over, you hear me?** _

Starsky wasn't there, Hutch had sent him away, but somehow his presence filled the empty room.

_**We're gonna find Callendar and get his blood. You'll be fine, Hutch, I promise.** _

_**It ain't over. Don't give up.** _

Hutch clung to the words, to the memory of Starsky's voice. He clung to hope, because his life depended on it.

**Author's Note:**

> Missing scene from "The Plague"


End file.
